In a Wolf's Embrace
by Kyu-28
Summary: A child of tragedy and a man of ill omen. A queen of suffering and a daughter's innocence. A boy who craves love and a man who has long forgotten it's meaning. A mother of great sorrow and a young girl's fight for understanding. All caught in a wolf's embrace. Logan x Reaver
1. The Stranger

**Author's Note: **This is my first story, so please take it easy on me lol. I do appreciate feedback!

* * *

Howling screams echoed through the empty and darkened halls of the castle; the only light poured out through the door to the royal bedroom, which was cracked open just slightly. The eyes of a terrified young boy peered through the door to catch a glance at what was happening.  
Inside the candle lit room, a doctor stood at the foot of the bed, a nurse beside him, his step-father hovering at the side of the bed- his back facing the boy- and in the center of all of this lay his wailing mother, Queen Sparrow.

Her brown hair was matted with sweat, her eyes drooped with exhaustion, and her breathing was labored. Another cry from her sent chills down the boy's spine and he jumped slightly; his big brown eyes wide with horror.

Suddenly it had all stopped. Another cry filled the room, though this one was softer…weaker.

A baby girl.

He watched as the doctor gingerly picked up his fragile, little sister and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her off to his mother. His sister's cry was piercing and painful to listen to, but as she came to rest in Sparrow's arms she quieted and received her name. Ada.

His mother was crying softly with joy; she wasn't supposed to be able to conceive, which broke her heart, but when she had learned she was with child she had been so overjoyed. She thought of nothing else.

Not even of himself, her already born child.

But he had expected this. After all his biological father had tortured his mother, and every time she looked at her child, he knew she only saw his father.

He supposed he should feel happy for his mother, and should be happy that he would have a sister; But all he felt was hurt.  
Sparrow would forget all about him now. She already refused to look at him, but negative reaction was better than none at all. Wasn't it?

Three years had passed since then.

Logan had turned six only a few months prior to his sister's third birthday. Ada's party was extravagant, far fancier than what she deserved for a child of only three years. Logan had never had a party, let alone been allowed to attend one. He frowned at the rosy, air filled spheres that floated just below the ceiling and at the sweet, pink and white frosted deserts that covered the table.

Ada stumbled around happily, not a care in the world. She had her soft, brown hair up in short, high pigtails that bounced with every clumsy step she took. Her big blue eyes were wide with excitement and her giggles could be heard from the gardens.

"Big Bruder! Big Bruder!" She had called at him; she was still working on her speech, but was pretty smart for a three year old.

Logan huffed and looked at her "Yes?" He said with a more than annoyed tone; Ada had picked up on this immediately.

"What's wong big bruder?" She questioned, looking up with her innocent sapphire eyes that made Logan twitch with jealousy.

_I should have those eyes. I should resemble mother. Not you!_

"Nothing, what do you want…" He replied, forcing himself to sound less annoyed than he really was, absentmindedly running a hand through his dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Want to come outside and pway with me?" She asked.

"No." He regretted the word as soon as he had spoken it, for a sharp scolding from Sparrow soon followed.

"Logan! It's her birthday, the least you could do is spend some time with her. Go on out there and play awhile. Food will be ready soon…" Sparrow growled in a less than friendly and more than hostile tone. Logan hadn't known she was right behind him, or he would have agreed and went with Ada from the start. Now he was in trouble.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He had spoken so softly he was hardly audible.

It was then Ada squeaked with happiness and took hold of his arm, dragging him outside and into the gardens, laughing all the way. The flowers were in full bloom, splashing brilliant colors of blue, red, purple, and white against the green leaves they were attached to. However all this beauty and joyfulness was sorely missed by Logan.

_It's all stupid Ada's fault. Mother would love me if she wasn't so caught up in Ada! It's all her fault! I wish she'd just disappear. _

Once Logan was sure Sparrow was nowhere in sight, he tore his hand away from the little girl. Confused, Ada stopped running and looked back at him. "…What's wong big bruder?"

Logan was boiling with anger and frustration, lashing out at his sister, unable to hold his silence any longer. "You Ada! You are what's wrong!" He shouted at the tinny girl.  
Ada jumped at his response "…Why big bruder?-"

"Because Ada! Because of you, everyone forgot about me! Because of you, Mother doesn't want me around anymore! Because of you, no one loves me!" He screamed at her.

Big droplets of water oozed from her sweet blue eyes as she spoke softly. "..T-that's not true big bruder…"

"No! No it is true!" He shot back at her. "I never get these kinds of parties! I never get presents! I never get praised! I never get tucked into bed or get to listen to mother's stories! And I hate you for it!"

Ada was sobbing now "No… No big bruder. Don't hate me…"  
"I already do! I have for years! The very first time I saw you I hated you!" He roared at her.  
"No- AHH!" Her response was cut short by her shriek as Logan pushed her into a rose bush, the thorns pricking her fingers and scratching her delicate skin. Ada wailed and those who were inside hurried out to the garden.

"You were always mom's favorite!" Logan shrieked at her, then Sparrow's voice shot through the air- cracking like a gunshot.

"Ada! My god, Logan! What's wrong with you!" She roared, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him harshly. Another sob from Ada drew her attention to her hurt daughter. She released Logan and pulled Ada from the thorny bush. Logan collapsed as she let go of him.

Sparrow held her daughter close "Shhh… Shhh… there, there… It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up, yes?" She said soothingly. She then looked at Logan "To your room! NOW!" Her voice was like glass, cutting him with each horrible syllable.

He stood and ran obeyingly to his room.

He spent the rest of the day locked away in his room. Downstairs he could hear Ada's cheerful laughter again and the sound of his mother conversing with many other guests. He also heard his step-father's laughter bellowing up like thunder. There was so much joy and happiness down stairs, while in the darkness of his room there was so much gloom.

At the end of the day, Ada had been put to bed. Happy dreams and thoughts accompanied her. Footsteps neared Logan's room and then the door opened. "Logan." Sparrow addressed him.

Logan peered at her from the other side of the room, brown eyes swollen and red from hours of nonstop tears.

"Pack your things." She said casually. Logan looked at her with confusion "W-Why?"  
"Do not question me, just do it." She replied with the same indifferent tone.

Logan stood and grabbed a bag, doing as he was told and packing all that was important to him.  
"Good… The reason I am having you do this is that a… friend of mine, is coming to get you. You will be staying with him for a while." She told him.

"Why mother? Who?" So many questions ran through his mind.

Then it suddenly dawned on him. His heart sank. "You… You don't want me around anymore, do you."

Sparrow took a step forward "No… no that's not it at all."

As she did, Logan took a step back "…You're sending me away… because of what I did to Ada."

Sparrow sighed "… Yes… I am. Bring your things downstairs… He'll be here any minute."

Logan obeyed and followed her downstairs, dragging the large bag with him. He sat on the sofa in the library awaiting this stranger to arrive.  
By then it had started raining, the pitter and patter of the rain echoed through the room, drowning out the talk of the passing servants; though he could still hear them clearly if he had wanted to.

Some pitied him. Saying the Queen's decision was too harsh or too sudden. Other's agreed with Sparrow's decisions. Saying that a load would be taken off the Queen's shoulders and that the castle would be a happier place without his gloomy and depressing aura.

It was then that the front door received a loud knock. Logan stood and followed his mother out into the foyer. She had opened the door, greeting whoever had been on the other side. She then stepped aside, and a tall man in a white suit, drenched with rain and wearing a smug grin stepped inside. Logan stared at the stranger in both fascination and in fear as the man spoke the cold yet oddly warming words

"Hello, my boy. I am called Reaver."


	2. New Beginings

Reaver smiled at the boy, chuckling as he only received a wide eyed stare. He turned his attention to Sparrow "I guess we should be off," His tone was less than respectful "my Queen." He had paused just slightly so that the title stood out. Reaver placed an arm around the boy and guided him outside, shielding him from the rain with his coat.

Sparrow watched them go, her eyes threatening to betray her as she fought back tears. Though Logan had caused her much pain, he had also been her son. For a mother to send her child away was a difficult choice to make, and she had no doubt that she would not sleep well this night knowing what she just put that boy through. She closed the door quickly and sank to the floor, weeping hysterically. None would ever know that it was her husband, Darius, which convinced her to go through with the action. She hadn't wanted Logan gone, but Darius had made the point that Ada and Logan would likely be better off this way. Ada would be raised with love and happiness while Logan went away and would try to be raised the same way. Sparrow couldn't argue that Ada wouldn't be happier without her brother to drag her down or bully her, but she wasn't so sure about sending Logan away to Reaver, however she had no one else that could provide a somewhat stable environment for him.

Jasper had brought a blanket and wrapped it around her "Now, now my queen. Everyone will benefit from this. Ada won't be bullied, Logan will get some attention, and you can focus more on your work and not have to worry about him anymore… Please, come upstairs and try to sleep. You'll feel better by morning." Jasper tried to comfort her. In truth he was completely against the entire situation. In his mind the queen should had put more effort into raising Logan, but then again it wasn't his place to critique his queen's parenting skills.

Sparrow nodded, standing on shaky legs as Jasper helped her to her room. She slipped into her bed alongside Darius "Thank you Jasper… You're the best butler a queen could ask for." She said, sniffling as Jasper tucked her in. "You needn't thank me… rest now. I will wake you in the morning." He said, blowing out the candle beside the bed and walking out. He closed the door gently and made his way back to the main level.

Reaver helped the small boy into the crimson and gold lined carriage. "Now," He began, sitting across from the other "From my understanding your name is Logan, is it not?" The carriage lurched forward as Logan nodded. "Do you speak boy?" Reaver questioned, slightly annoyed by the way this child kept silent. "Y-yes sir…" Logan said softly. Reaver smiled "good!" He placed a hand of Logan's head, ruffling his hair "Otherwise we might have had some issues!" He chuckled. Logan remained quiet.

Not discouraged in the least, Reaver continued to make small talk "So, Logan, how old are you?"

"I'm six." Logan replied rather quickly.

"So young!" Reaver exclaimed.

Logan frowned "Am not! I'll have you know I am old enough to swordfight!" He said confidently. It was then that he noticed the game that Reaver was playing. He had gotten so defensive about his age that he had forgotten to be upset.

Reaver laughed "Oh, I've no doubt! But surely you aren't old enough to drive or drink-"

"I'm getting there!" Logan interrupted.

Reaver just laughed, amused by the boy's sudden outburst. "Hahaha, yes, yes, of course you are."

"How old are you anyway?" Logan shot out question of his own.

"Two hundred and seventy nine." Reaver replied smoothly. Logan's mouth dropped at these numbers "whoa… Your… You… You don't look that old." He pointed out. "Well, I am!" Reaver replied cheerfully. "How is it that you lived for so long when other people only live for a hundred years?" Logan asked.  
"Simple, they don't have what I've got." Reaver said nonchalantly. "And that is?" Logan prompted. "You ask far too many questions my boy!" Reaver purred, the child's sudden curiosity was truly entertaining for him.

Logan suddenly shrank back "I'm sorry." He said quickly, adverting his eyes.  
Reaver looked at him in confusion "Nonsense, boy, no harm done." Logan hesitantly looked up "You're not angry?" Reaver shook his head "Not at all. Why don't you come here and sit by me, hm?" Logan's gaze shifted downwards as he stood and sat by the other.

Reaver put his arm around the boy and pulled him into his side. "W-What are you doing?" Logan asked quickly, panic starting to set in. "Relax boy. You're tired. Rest a bit. It's going to be a long drive." Reaver replied easily. "But I'm not tired." Logan stated, not really wanting to sit up and actually enjoying the warmth the other emitted. "You're not old enough to choose your bed time, love, and if I must say it is far passed that time." He said as he looked out the window. "The sooner you close your eyes, the sooner we'll be there."

"Where is there?" Logan asked, closing his eyes. A hint of tiredness lingered on his words.  
"My home." Reaver replied, a smile on his lips.  
"What's it look like…?"  
"A large house on the top of a hill. You'll see when we get there."  
"…When will we… be there..?"  
"Soon."  
"How…soon…is soon..?"  
"Soon enough."  
"Oh…O..kay…"  
and with that Logan was asleep. For the first time in a long time he felt safe. He felt warm. At peace. He smiled blissfully in his sleep, dreaming about the "large house on the top of a hill" as Reaver had mentioned. Logan liked this Reaver man. He was interesting and willing to listen. Someone Logan hadn't had in his life before. He felt- no- he knew that everything would be alright. That this life would be better. He just knew it.

Reaver listened to the soft drone of raindrops and the quiet snores of the youth pressed against his side. He felt for the boy, he truly did. He knew the feeling of rejection from his mother. He knew the feeling of being the result of a bad relationship. It was a shitty feeling. One he knew all too well. But he would try to take some of that feeling away. Try to help this boy. Why, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he could relate to this child and that he didn't want the same mistakes to be repeated on such a young soul. Or perhaps it was the agreement with Sparrow to raise him right. Both seemed like logical reasons, so he decided that it was a combination of the two.

A few hours had passed and his manor was now in sight. A few windows were lit, a candle in the window sills, a shadow moved within them. Reaver sighed an knew that the shadow would be keeping the boy up should he introduce them tonight, so He decided to wait to do introductions until dawn.

The carriage came to a halt outside the walkway that stretched up to a dark mahogany front door. Reaver shook the boy beside him gently "Wake, little one. I refuse to carry you… come on, up, up." He spoke softly and Logan groaned. "Come now, we are here." Reaver said. "Really?!" Logan seemed to be wide awake now. Reaver certainly did know what set this child off, and he also knew how to use these triggers to his advantage. Reaver chuckled "Indeed we are."

Logan climbed over Reaver and looked at the window. "It big, but not as big as the castle." Logan commented. Reaver huffed "Well if it was as big as a castle it wouldn't be called a manor now would it!" He cuffed the boy playfully, and for the first time in a while- Logan laughed. It felt good to laugh. He took a deep breath- This was his home now. This is where his life would happen. This was his new beginning.


	3. Not So Sweet Dreams

Reaver opened the door to the carriage and helped his small companion out; setting him down on the rather wet ground that was littered with puddles. Logan took off up the path, not bothering to wait for Reaver. He ran up to the dark wooden door and peered in through a window beside it. Inside was dark, he couldn't really make anything out. Suddenly he was in the air, held up by one strong arm as its partner unlocked the door; pushing it open with a low creaking sound as the hinges turned.

Logan's eyes darted to the one carrying him and his arms instinctively wrapped around the other's neck for support. When his panicked mind had registered that it was Reaver who was holding him, he let out a silent sigh of relief. His exhaustion was making him paranoid.

Reaver just chuckled and walked into the dark interior of the rather unwelcoming manor; grabbing a candle from the window sill as he did so. He toed off his boots as Logan kicked his own shoes off. Reaver began walking upstairs to the second level. He then turned left down a long corridor, and after a few paces, turned left again; opening a door and stepping inside. He placed Logan on the ground and leaned in the doorway. "This will be your room." He said, watching the boy; curious to see how he would respond.

Logan took two steps forward and glanced around the room. It was too dark to really see anything, but he could make out the shadows of a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a chair. "It's dark." He commented. Reaver nodded "Yes, it is. By morning everything will be brighter…" Rain splattered against the window which was tinted a dark gray form the numerous clouds in the sky. Below the clouds was a view of the ocean. Logan turned and looked up at Reaver "Where do you sleep?" He asked curiously.

"Down the hall to the right." Reaver replied. "How will I know which door?" Logan questioned. "Why do you need to know?" Reaver asked smugly. Logan squirmed a bit in embarrassment "So… so that way I'll know where to find you if something happens…" Reaver blinked at the boy, realization washing over him "Ah… I see. Tell you what, let me take you there then you'll know and can go to sleep. Alright?" Logan nodded.

Reaver turned, a bit surprised when he felt a smaller hand grasp his own firmly. He walked a few paces to the right and opened a door down at the end of the hall. Inside was a large shadow, presumably a bed. Tall windows covered by long curtains, a desk in the far corner, a few bookshelves littered with books, a chair or two, and a wardrobe. "Here we are." Reaver said. Logan nodded, seemingly satisfied now that he knew the exact location.

Reaver scooped him up again, carrying him back to the other bedroom and laying him down in on the bed. He pulled the blankets over the young boy and tucked him in. "I'll give you a tour in the morning…" He whispered, trying to ease the boy into a state of slumber. He smiled when he only received a "hmm" in response. "Goodnight Logan, sleep well." He purred when Logan replied with a sweet and innocent "Goodnight…"

Reaver turned and left the room, closing the door behind him softly. He then wandered to his own bed, falling heavily into the fluff of pillows and blankets. A soft sigh escaped his lips and his eyes slipped closed, soon he too was asleep.

Fire, Screams, Smoke, and Shadows plagued his dreams.

He was running. Through a field of dry wheat his feet carried him, his hair whipped in the wind. In the distance, smoke bellowing form the town he loved. Oakvale.  
In the shadows of the house high flames, looked to be a silhouette of horror. Demonic shadows and civilians danced in an elegant performance of death. The shadows cut through the many people with their bloodied claws, people screamed as they caught fire, children cried as their parents were murdered- however they too would meet the same fate soon enough. And who was responsible for all of this destruction? Why none other than a man. A resident of this town once called Oakvale.  
He ran through the town, tears streaking his face as people he knew, people he cared about, were slaughtered. Smoke seared his lungs and stung his eyes; he was nearing his destination.  
A small house nestled within the trees along the brook side was slowly burning, the orange and yellow flames licked at the cold night sky. A silver haired body lay on the stretch of path that led up to this small home. The man sprinted, full speed, scooping the body into his arms. Sybil. Her abdomen was bleeding heavily, her skin pale and her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over. Her life was draining from her body. He sobbed and begged her to stay with him, though he knew his pleas were in vein. Her final words to the man she had loved would haunt him for the rest of his long life.

"What… Have… You… Done…"

Reaver woke with a jerk. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uneven. He stared at the form of a young face. "S-sir? A-are you alright?" Logan asked hesitantly. Reaver quickly sat up, gaining his composure. "Yes, of course. And you? Are you alright? Why are you not sleeping?" Logan shifted awkwardly "I… I had a bad dream so I woke up… " Reaver blinked "Oh… well… come on up here." He said and Logan obeyed; hopping up and into the oversized bed. Reaver wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. He smirked as the boy snuggled even closer.

"What did you dream about?" Reaver questioned. "My dad…" Logan said softly. Reaver nodded "I see… well he's not here anymore so you needn't worry."

"What were you dreaming about?" Logan asked. "…thing's little boys don't need to be thinking about when they are sleeping." Reaver replied. "…oh. Will you tell me later then?" Logan asked. "…maybe." Reaver sighed. Logan nodded, seemingly satisfied with that, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Logan." Reaver said softly. "Goodnight…" Logan replied in the same soft tone, quietly adding "sweet dreams…"


	4. Manic Mornings

Logan woke at the brake of dawn, golden rays of sunlight shown brilliantly through the tall windowpanes. He blinked to help adjust his eyes against the bright light. His eyes came to focus on the sleeping man beside him. Reaver slept soundly, his arm resting on the boy, preventing him from moving. Logan pressed up against the dead weight in attempt to get up, but it was to no avail. He sighed and looked back at Reaver, surprised when his brown eyes met those of emerald.

"Good morning." Reaver spoke as though he had never been sleeping at all.  
"G-good morning" Logan stuttered back.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind the door "Mastah W'eava? Do you 'ave a guest?"  
Logan jumped in surprise, barring his face in Reaver chest. Reaver chuckled and gave him a squeeze. "Indeed I do. Come in, I shall introduce the two of you."

The door opened and in walked a ginger haired, freckle faced man in a black suit. "Barry this is Logan, Logan this is Barry. Barry, Logan- Logan, Barry." Reaver explained as Logan looked up at the strange man. "Hello…" He said softly and Barry went pale. "A- A child? I-is he… you know… are you his…" Barry began. "Bloody imbecile! This is the son of Sparrow. He will be staying with us from now on, you will treat him nicely." Reaver scolded, making Logan jump. Barry jumped as well, bowing lowly "My apologies! It's an honor your highness!" Barry said quickly, making Logan giggle.  
"Uh, Mastah?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What would you like to eat this morning?"  
"Hmmm, how about-"

"Can we have omelets?"

The two men looked at the young boy who had spoken his request and he stared back with his curiously innocent, brown eyes.  
"Of course." Reaver said after an awkward pause. He smiled down at the boy, happy he was feeling comfortable enough to make such a request. "Barry, why don't you get working on that, yes?" Reaver demanded more than asked. "Yes Mastah! W'ight away!" Barry said as he eagerly dashed out of the room to start preparing the meal. Logan giggled "He talks funny…" Reaver laughed "Yes, indeed he does! That, my boy, is what you call a speech impediment." He then stood, running a hand through his hair "Why don't you shower and get dressed for the day, yes?" Logan nodded and wiggled and squirmed his way out of the bed of many blankets. He then ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Reaver walked down the stairs and back onto the main level; Happily accepting the tea cup that was handed to him by Barry. He sat down at a small round table and began reading the paper that Barry had set out for him. "So, that boy upstairs is the son of Sparrow?" Barry asked. "He is." Reaver replied blandly. "Why is it that you have him?" Barry questioned. "The Queen no longer wanted him around due to the pain he caused her and his sister, Ada." Reaver replied coldly. "I see… That's a shame. If you don't mind me saying, you seem rather defensive about it." Barry pointed out, flipping the egg pancake and cooking the other side. "Am I now…" Reaver was half in the conversation and half in his readings. "You are." Barry replied, he began sprinkling some seasoning on the egg. "Hm, I hadn't noticed. I suppose it does bother me." Reaver stated. "Why? I mean, he was the result of an abusive relationship. Queen Sparrow was pained to be reminded of that relationship and couldn't cope with it, so she sent the boy away to try and live a better life. One that she could not offer him." Barry said, placing some cheese, vegetables and tomatoes on one side of the omelet before folding it over and serving it on a plate. Reaver sighed. "I suppose, still it is a weak and low move no matter how you look at it."

Logan came down after a few minutes and scrambled up and onto the chair beside Reaver. He looked at the plate in front of him, then at Reaver, then at the plate, then at Reaver, and back at the plate again. Reaver watched him in confusion. "Well… go on, it was made for you after all. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste." Logan went pale at his words "Oh! No, no, no! I wasn't going to waste it! Honest! I- I just…" Reaver stared at him "… you need to learn to relax boy. You just what? Do you not like it?" Logan shook his head quickly "No! No! That's not it at all! It's just that mother usually has us wait until everyone has been served before we all eat, and you don't have a plate yet so…" Reaver blinked a few times at his explanation, then laughed "Is that all?! Hahaha, You needn't wait for me to eat. If you've been served than it is your right to eat what has been given to you." Logan straightened "But mother said that it's rude!" Reaver shrugged "Whatever suits you boy, I won't stop you. However I certainly won't enforce that rule either, I find it completely ridiculous." He said and went back to reading his paper and sipping his tea.

Logan looked back at his plate. He too thought that that rule was stupid, but like many other rules, his mother had enforced it. He picked up his fork slowly, cutting a slice of the omelet and popping it into his mouth. As soon as the fluffy egg had passed his lips he through a glance at Reaver, who hadn't looked up from his paper. Logan let out a silent sigh, taking a few more bites. When he looked back at Reaver, a pair of green eyes met his own. Reaver stared at the boy curiously, his gaze unwavering. Apparently he didn't need to blink. Logan blushed and shifted his gaze downward, but found he couldn't look away.

"Is it alright?" Reaver questioned.  
"Y-yes. It wonderful, thank you." Logan responded, relieved when Reaver looked away.

Once he was finished Barry took his plate. "C-can I go outside?" Logan asked. Reaver nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Just don't wander too far way or too close to the bluffs alright?" Logan nodded "yes, sir."

He dashed outside and looked around. It was as beautiful as the castle's gardens. Rose bushes of Red bloomed all along the sides of the manor and the trees stretched their branches perfectly, like the ones you see in fairy tales. Logan looked all around and then his gaze fell upon some boys playing in the street with a ball. Logan walked to the edge of the property and crouched down by a thorny rose bush and a black iron fence. He watched as the kids played.

_I wonder if they'd let me play too._

The kids looked to be around Logan's age. The oldest seemed to be fifteen while the youngest looked to be five. Suddenly a face was directly in front of his own. "Whatcha lookin' at kid?!" the boy shouted, making all of the other kids stop and look at him too. Logan stood and backed away slowly "Uh, n-nothing…" The boy climbed over the fence and glared at him, a wicked grin on his face "Nothin' huh?" He shoved him and Logan toppled over in surprise. The other kids circled around him "Hey! I know you! Your that Sparrow's Kid!" Said one. "YEAH! That one who got sent away!" Said another. "I heard that he was a mistake!" Cried another. "Shut up…" Logan whimpered. "That his mommy didn't want him no more!" Another shouted. "That's not true!" Logan yelled back. "He's a dirty little mistake!" A boy with curly black hair growled kicking dirt at him. "Stop it!" Logan cried. A blond haired boy laughed "He wants his mommy, but his mommy don't want him!"

Logan stood and looked at the blond haired boy, furry in his eyes as he hit him square in the face. The boy stumbled back, his nose bleeding heavily. "H-He fucking hit me!" He shouted. Two boy grabbed onto Logan's arms as the blond stuck him in the stomach. Logan felt the wind being knocked out of him as he tried to free himself. The boy struck him again only harder, and then a shot rang through the air followed by screams.

Logan fell to his knees as the kids around him stood terrified.

"You have three seconds to scurry you rotten, ugly, pathetic, grimy, despicable little asses off my property before I put a hole in each one of your skulls!" Reaver's voice split the air the same way Sparrow's had when Logan had pushed Ada, though it was far scarier and less horrified. This kids shrieked and ran off down the street as fast as their short little legs could carry them. Reaver lowered the gun and replaced in his hustler. He then walked over to Logan, who was sobbing on the ground. He pulled the boy to his chest, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Why… why did they do and say those things….?" Logan whimpered.  
"Because people are cruel, and do cruel things. It's in their nature." Reaver replied.  
"But you're not like that to me…" Logan pointed out.  
Reaver lifted the boy up and held him close, not bothering to answer his statement. Logan continued to sob into the man's shoulder.

Reaver carried him back inside, caressing and soothing the distraught child in his arms. "Barry! Grab some ice, disinfectant and bandages!" Reaver called. Soon after he had made the request, Barry arrived with the requested items. Reaver set the boy in a chair in the livingroom. Reaver poured a bit of the rubbing alcohol on a cloth and looked at the sniffling boy "This is going to hurt really bad…" He stated. Logan shrank way "No… Noooo…" He whined. Reaver sighed "How about this… If you let me clean them up, I'll let you say shit. But just this once." Logan looked at him in shock. "Ok?" Reaver prompted. Logan nodded, so Reaver brought the cloth to the scrapes on his knees. Logan cringed "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Reaver looked up at him, amusement written all over his face. "I meant that you could just say it once…" He chuckled as Logan shrugged, half crying, half laughing.

Reaver finished wrapping up the scrapes from when Logan fell. He ran a finger lightly over one of the bandage "How do they feel? Better?" Logan nodded, throwing his arms around the other's neck. Reaver's eyes widened a bit, but he put his arms around the boy and held him close.

Logan closed his eyes and smiled "I love you."


	5. 12 Years Later

12 years later

Logan groaned as his sleeping companion rolled over rather abruptly. He hated mornings. The sun was already high in the sky; probably noon, he speculated. Ever since that first night he had spent in Reaver's home, Logan had always slept in the man's room. It became a sort of habit that neither one of them seemed eager to break. Suddenly the quietness of morning had faded with a voice Logan was all too familiar with "Logan, wake up…" Reaver spoke softly. He had somehow managed to get out of bed and walk over to Logan's side without him noticing. "Hmmmmm." Logan groaned. Reaver shook the other's shoulder gently, rubbing his eye as he did so "Get up…" His voice was sleepy and slurred. "Five more minutes…" Logan grumbled. Reaver frowned "I will have none of that Logan… Get up…" Logan sighed "fiiiine…" He rolled out of bed and stood.

Satisfied Reaver turned and walked into the bathroom, Logan wasn't far behind him. Logan showered first while Reaver waited and brushed his teeth. Once Logan was out, Reaver handed him a towel and got in the shower himself. Logan brushed his teeth, and by that time Reaver would get out and Logan handed him a towel. And such was every morning. They had the routine down to an art. After the two had gotten dressed they headed downstairs. Barry prepared the requested meal that Reaver had made the night before while the two sat and conversed about whatever it was they wished to talk about.

"How have your studies been going?" Reaver questioned as he read the morning paper.  
"Good… boring, but good." Logan replied, trying to read the backside of the paper that Reaver had been holding.  
"What's boring about it?" Reaver questioned.  
"Everything… Who wants to know how the settlers were and what they did, or know how to Identify different kinds of berries, or how to write poetry?" Logan explained.  
"Well, we learn about the past to help us make batter decision in the future. We learn to identify different kinds of plants and animals to see which ones are harmful and which are helpful- what if you were lost or had to live on your own for a while before you could get to a source of food? You'd have to live off the land… As far as poetry goes, you can use that to swoon a lovely lady into comeing home with you." Reaver chuckled.  
Logan shrugged "I suppose so…"  
"Intelligence is truly a gift, there is always more to learn and you can never know everything- but the things you do know can benefit you greatly. If you're smarter than the next guy, you'll be able to beat him in the long run…" Reaver said as he sipped his tea.  
"You have a point there." Logan sighed. He then read a few lines from the paper "Business seems to be going well for you…" Logan commented.  
"Indeed it is. We have the occasional outburst from the workers but other than that, things are running smoothly." Reaver replied. "Of course had I been in control of the entire operation, we wouldn't have those outbursts…"  
"Mother still has you on a pretty tight leash does she?" Logan stated more than asked.  
"Indeed she does…" Reaver sighed.  
"I don't know why she doesn't trust you" Logan began, but Reaver interrupted "I could think of a few reasons…" He chuckled lightly. Logan just raised a brow at him "Well, either way you should say something to her… I mean what's the worst she could do?"  
Reaver looked up from his paper "Fire me?"

Logan was about to speak but Barry placed a plate in front of him, which took his mind off the subject. He looked down at what was given to him. It was a cake with fluffy white whip cream and strawberries on top. Logan raised a brow at it and looked to Reaver questioningly "Strawberry Shortcake? Isn't this a dessert?" Logan was hopelessly confused. Reaver set down the paper and nodded "It is your eighteenth birthday after all." So he remembered. Logan was slightly shocked. He had never really celebrated his birthday before. Reaver had told him that about one million babies were being born all around the world and that, that meant birthdays weren't really all that special- Which did make sense. "I'm not sure I understand…" Logan said after a moment.

Reaver sighed "Well, you're eighteen now and so technically you are considered an adult. I figured we may as well celebrate that, considering that's kind of a big deal." Logan smiled "I see, well thank you." Reaver laughed slightly "How exactly did you get so big? You nearly taller than me now…" Logan chuckled and shrugged, taking a bite of the strawberry dish in front of him. "Barry, make him small again…." Reaver whimpered in an overly dramatic sad voice. Barry laughed from inside the kitchen "Afraid I can't do that Mastah!" Reaver leaned against his hand and made a pouty face which Logan couldn't help but laugh at. Reaver then straightened "Well, what do you want?" He asked.

"What?" Logan questioned "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I figured we would get you something for your birthday." Reaver explained.  
"Oh, uh… I don't know…" Logan replied.  
"Hmm, well why don't I take you down town and you can pick something out, yes?" Reaver suggested.  
"Sounds good- but don't you have to work?" Logan questioned.  
"I took the day off." Reaver replied easily, a smug grin on his face. "Now hurry up and eat! At this rate the shops will have closed by the time you're finished!"

Logan laughed slightly and he finished his meal. He stood up and handed Barry the plate, thanking him for preparing the lovely dessert. He was about to head for the door when Reaver stopped him. Logan looked at him questioningly "Something wrong-" Reaver's face was barely an inch from his own. Logan's face instantly heated up when the other licked his cheek. Reaver pulled away and Logan could see the glob of whip cream on his tongue before he retracted it into his mouth. Reaver hugged him close "Always such a messy eater." Logan felt his cheek go an even darker shade of red as he hugged back.

Logan would have been content with that position all day, but Reaver stepped away after a few moments; ruffling his hair as he did so. "Come now, the sun is going to set soon." Reaver grabbed his hat from the coat hanger by the door and headed out. Logan wasn't sure why Reaver liked that hat so much, perhaps it gave him a sense of identity. Personally Logan liked him better without the hat; when he wasn't hiding behind a pretext of professionalism. Logan quickly caught up to him as they walked down the street. "Where to first?" Reaver had asked him. "…Hmm. How about the armory at the end of the street?" Logan suggested. Reaver was quiet for a moment "…You want a sword don't you…" Logan looked at him pleadingly "Please! Come on I've never had one of my own and I know how to use it, you taught me, remember? So please! Please! Pretty Please!" Reaver laughed "In some way's you've grown but in other's your still such a child!" He sighed "fine… but after that you are coming with me to pick out a bottle of wine." Logan grinned and tried pressing his luck "Can I try some if I help pick it out?" Reaver purred in amusement "Well, since you're of age I suppose it can't hurt…" Logan nearly squealed with excitement and joy at the other's answer, but he kept his composer- recalling the other's remarks about being an adult in some ways and a child in others. So instead he hugged him- which was a bit difficult considering they were walking. Reaver chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

After a while of walking, they reached the armory. The bell rang cheerfully, welcoming them. The shopkeeper on the other hand was far less than welcoming. "Whattya what?" He growled. As Reaver neared however he quickly added on "sir." His tone was much more nervous now. Logan walked up and looked at all of the blades there was to choose from. Reaver looked at the fat man behind the counter and grinned wickedly "We were hoping to have a sword made." The man looked at him as though he was insane. "Now?" Reaver nodded "Right." Logan looked at him in surprise. The shopkeeper raised a brow "Custom?" Reaver nodded. "Uhhh… A-alright. Follow me…" Reaver followed the man to the back of the shop. Logan could hear them discussing plans for how the sword was to be made, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. After a while Reaver came back out, a happy smile on his face "alright boy, you'll have your sword in three days' time." Logan grinned "Really? What will it look like?" Reaver shrugged " It'll be a surprise." Logan frowned "That's no fair, you won't even describe it?" Reaver shook his head and Logan rolled his eyes "I don't understand you sometimes…" Reaver Just laughed.

They left the armory and walked across the street to the Wine shop. Reaver looked at the many bottles, clearly indecisive. First he had his mind set of a bottle of white wine. Now he was thinking he wanted a red one. Logan also looked at the many different kinds of bottles, reading the labels as to what kind they were.

_Black Grape, sounds gross. Amarone, What the fuck is that? White grape, Okkkay. _

He then stumbled upon a very fancy looking bottle of Red Wine. The bottle was a glass spiral with gems and decorative designs worked into the glass's surface. The label read _Nirvana._

Logan picked it up and brought it to Reaver "What about this one?" Reaver looked at it "oooh~" He took in and inspected it. "I like the bottle, I'm not really sure what it is though." Logan explained. "It looks good…" Reaver said as he walked up to the counter "Well done boy." Logan stood next to him as he paid for the bottle. "Wait, what about this one?" Logan said, pointing at a wide blue bottle. Reaver smirked "honey that's vodka…" Logan turned a light shade of red as the cashier and Reaver laughed.

They left the shop just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. "So are we going to drink some of that tonight?" Logan questioned as they neared the manor. Reaver nodded. "Indeed we are."

They walked inside and Reaver sat in the library- for some reason Logan had noticed that Reaver always drank in the library. Reaver popped the cork off the bottle and poured two glasses. Logan took his glass and sat in the chair across from Reaver. He had just raised the glass to his lips when Reaver stopped him "Hey now! Cheers?" Reaver raised a brow and Logan laughed slightly, repeating "Cheers." As he tapped the glass to Reaver's creating a sharp ting that echoed through the room. The two raise their glasses to their mouths in unison. The only difference was as soon as the red liquid passed their lips, Logan pulled back, sputtering and gagging. Reaver nearly choked at his reaction, pulling away and laughing hysterically. Logan frowned at him "this is nasty!" he complained, which only seemed to make Reaver laugh more. "It's an acquired taste lad, it's actually quite good from my standing!" Reaver said after calming.

Logan rolled his eyes "Then you and your acquired tastes are weird…." He looked at the glass and despite his first reaction tried another sip. He scrunched up his face in disgust but it oddly wasn't as bad as the first sip. Reaver chuckled and downed the rest of his glass easily. He set the now empty glass on the table beside him, and let out a soft sigh.

Logan watched as the other let his eyes drift closed, a warm feeling swirled in his lower stomach. He took another drink of the bitter red fluid before setting his glass beside Reaver's. Reaver opened an eye to look at him, but ultimately let it slip closed again, seeing as nothing interesting seemed to be happening. Logan stood from his seat and leaned over the other, who seemed to be oblivious to anything. Logan smiled softly and pressed his lips to the other's. Reaver's eyes shot open and he inhaled sharply. Logan moved into the chair straddling the other as he released his lips, only to reattach them to his neck; alternating between licking, sucking and biting. Reaver tried to protest but found himself unable to do so, a soft groan escaping his lips. Logan purred, grinding his hips against the other's causing Reaver to hiss with pleasure. Reaver grabbed a fist full of Logan's hair and jerked his head up, attacking his mouth with hungry lips. Logan moaned into the flurry of kisses. Logan stood, pulling Reaver up with him; dragging him down him hall and pushing him onto the bed. Reaver again tried to protest, but the boy looked so sweet when he did it he could deny him nothing. With Reaver obeying his every whim Logan began removing the other's vest, throwing it to the corner of the room to be forgotten. He then began unbuttoning the white undershirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Reaver helped slide out of the shirt, doing so almost cat like. Logan pushed him back into the mass of blankets, running his tongue up the other's now bare chest, earning him a soft gasp. Reaver pulled Logan's dark red shirt over his head and ran his hands along his well-defined abs. Logan began unclasping his pants, removing them with ease and doing the same to the other. Without a moment's hesitation, Logan's head dipped down to take him in his mouth. Reaver moaned as his length was pulled into a world of warmth and suction, whispering sweet nothings. Logan pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand as Reaver looked slightly disappointed. Logan's free hand that wasn't torturing Reaver with long, slow, pulls, opened the drawer of the nightstand; taking out a bottle of clear liquid. He coated his fingers with the liquid and let his hand drift behind the other, pressing against his entrance with steady pressure. Reaver's breathing picked up as Logan searched for that one special spot. Suddenly Reaver's eyes went wide and he moaned loudly, his back arched and seeming unsure whether to press back onto his finger or forward into his hand. Logan took his time, slipping in a second finger. By the time he slipped in a third, Reaver was panting. He removed his appendages and Reaver's brows furrowed by what Logan hoped was disappointment at the loss. He poured a generous amount of the liquid over his straining length lined himself up with Reaver's entrence, guiding his legs around the younger's waist. As Logan entered him, Reaver made a small sound of discomfort. Once Logan was seated fully inside him, he gently began rocking back and forth; his breathing had picked up generously. Reaver groaned, whether out of impatience or pleasure Logan wasn't sure. Logan then pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the other. Reaver cried out as that erotic spot was hit full on, wrapping his arms around the youth's neck. Logan repeated the action, each thrust coming harder and faster than the last; sweat dampened skin sliding back and forth in erotic dance. Logan moaned loudly as he neared his breaking point. Logan was almost surprised when Reaver had arched into him and cried out, releasing himself onto their stomachs. Logan only managed to outlast him by three more thrust, burying himself as deeply as he could in the other and releasing.

The two stayed like that awhile, a boneless heap before Logan finally pulled out. Logan pulled his face out from where he had buried it in Reaver's neck, looking at the other. Reaver's eyes were half open as he looked back at the boy. Had Logan not known better he would have thought the corners of his eyes were wet from sweat. Logan crawled farther into the bed, taking Reaver with him. He pulled the blankets up over them- though they were hardly needed- and cuddled Reaver close, nuzzling into his hair as the other wrapped around him and shook. "I love you…" Logan whispered, surprised when he received a shaky answer of "Don't say things you do not mean." Logan forced the other to look at him "I do. I love you…" Reaver shook his head and closed his water stained eyes. "That statement is so overused it no longer has any meaning behind it…" Logan frowned and thought a moment. "then… You mean the world to me." Reaver opened his eyes and looked at the other, repeating the phrase softly to himself. "…You mean the world to me…" He closed his eyes and smiled, snuggling close to the other again. "Yes… that seems fairly accurate…" Logan smiled as he watched the other mouth the words again.

"You mean the world to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that was a bit long... and detailed... But hopefully not disappointing! I plane to write some more, just not right now. Let me know if you want more of this orrrr...


	6. Long time no see

Logan awoke the next morning, finding himself alone in bed; which was strange considering he had always awoken beside Reaver. "Reaver?" He questioned into the empty room. He sat up and got himself ready quickly then headed downstairs to search for the other. "Barry?" He called to the ginger haired man in the dining hall "Yes, young masta?" He replied, looking up at him with questioning blue and brown eyes.

"Where is Reaver? I didn't see him this morning…" Logan stated his want of information.  
"Ah, the masta is out. He went to work early this mornin'. Said that I shouldn't wake you." Barry replied casually.  
"Work? Early? Reaver? Ha. Funny… but honestly. Where is he?" Logan asked again, clearly not believing the first explanation.  
"No, honest. He is at the factory. Said he'd be home 'round three." Barry replied again in a casual tone.

Logan was dumbfounded "Why did he go in early? Did something happen?"  
Barry shrugged "don't know. You can ask him when he gets home. Oh! And Queen Sparrow is coming to visit you in a few hours. She said she'd be here at nine."  
Logan frowned at this "Why?" He demanded.  
Barry smiled "Why to celebrate your coming of age of course!"  
Logan's frown deeped "She's late."  
Barry shrugged "Being a ruler of an entire country doesn't really save you much time young masta."  
Logan's brows furrowed "It's been twelve years since I last spoke to her."  
Barry looked down "I… I am not the queen, young masta… I know not of her intent."  
Logan's face softened "Yes, of course not. Thank you for the information."

Barry nodded thoughtfully as Logan turned away, walking to the library- one of his favorite places in the large home. He sat in an oversized arm chair and pulled a book from the shelf beside him, flipping through the pages. Though no matter how he tried he was unable to successfully read the book; after the first five minutes he realized he was holding the book upside down and the next he realized that it was in an entirely different language- French if he wasn't mistaken, and he was horrid at French. He placed the book down, decided that his mind was to jumbled to read anyway. Why was his mother coming to see him after twelve years of abandonment? Was it really just because he had turned eighteen? Why had Reaver left without saying goodbye to him, let alone go to work early? Was it because of last night?

A knock on the front door startled him, looking over to the doorway he saw his mother- Sparrow- standing in the doorway. "Hello Logan." Her voice was timid, as though afraid to confront the man. "Mo-" he stopped himself "-Sparrow." The queen looked disheartened when he spoke her name, but before she could speak Logan spoke first "You're early. Barry said you'd be here at nine. Its eight thirty." Sparrow nodded "Yes, well I finished my affairs a little ahead of schedule and thought I'd stop by a bit earlier…" Logan blinked "Fair enough… what do you want?" He asked rather coldly.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your coming of age." She replied casually.  
"You expect me to believe that?" He questioned.  
"I take it you do not then?" She answered his question with one of her own.  
"No." He said blandly.

Sparrow sighed "well… it's true. But in a way you are right. I also have come to tell you that you will inherit the throne."  
For a brief moment Logan froze "What? W-What about Ada?"  
"She is too young and childish to run the country." Sparrow said lowly.  
Logan was silent a moment, but then nodded "I see… thank you. It's an honor."  
"I-… I also came to talk to you about Reaver." She said suddenly.  
Logan blinked "Reaver? What about him?"  
Sparrow sighed "I-… Barry… He explained to me your relationship status with him and I strongly advise that you drop it. As a parent I-"  
Logan stopped her "You are no longer my mother, and there for you have no right to say such things nor be involved with my personal life. As I recall it was you who wanted me gone." His voice was cold and unforgiving.  
"That… that isn't true…" Sparrow began.  
"No it is true. If it wasn't this wouldn't have been the first you've seen me in twelve years." He growled.  
Sparrow sighed "I… I feared I had no choice… and though… you'd be happier this way." Logan didn't reply for it was no doubt that he was in fact happier living with Reaver than he was with Sparrow.  
Sparrow looked up at him with her blue eyes, almost pleadingly "I understand if you hate me for what I put you through, you have every right to, but please… I ask that one day you forgive me." Logan continued to stare at her blankly.  
"I also ask that you break off this relationship with Reaver. He may not seem like it to you, but he is a wicked man-" Sparrow began but Logan interrupted "He was the first to show me kindness…" Sparrow ignored his comment and continued "He has killed many innocent people-" Again Logan interrupted "He saved my life." Again sparrow ignored him and continued "He is an evil and twisted man." Logan glared at her now "I love him dearly."  
Sparrow snapped "For Avo's sake Logan! He killed his soon to be wife for eternal youth! He burned an entire town of innocents so that he could live forever! He murdered three artists because he didn't like their works! Do not be ignorant!"  
Logan stared in shock "wait… what was that about the wife and town? I've heard of the other stories from people on the street but… I have heard that story."  
Sparrow blinked "He never told you? That's surprising, ever notice there is a period of time every year when he's thoroughly depressed and drinks heavier than usual?"  
Logan nodded.  
"and he never said why?" Sparrow questioned.  
Logan shook his head.  
Sparrow sighed "Well. It starts off like this… There was once a town called Oakvale. It was a happy little town that is now known as wrathmarsh. Reaver lived in Oakvale, in fact he was born there. His mother was poverty ridden after his father abandoned her when he was born. When he was old enough he worked himself and his mother out of poverty and they lived a casual villager lifestyle. His mother left him and started her own family- a new family- and forgot all about him. In later years Reaver met a girl called Sybil. A beautiful woman with white hair and crystal blue eyes. They fell in love and were scheduled to marry a year later- he was twenty seven at the time. One year later he traveled to a place known as the Shadow court and met with the shadow judges. He formed an agreement with them, give him eternal youth in exchange for one sacrifice every couple of years. He agreed- little did he know that the shadow judges failed to mention the other half of the bargain, Oakvale would burn. When he returned home, the village was a blaze and shadows were slaughtering people in the streets. He ran to find his beloved and found his home in an inferno, Sybil on the ground in front of the house. He held her charred body in his arms and spoke the words that- according to his drunken self- would haunt him forever."  
Logan perked up "what did she say?"  
Sparrow looked at him darkly "What have you done. And then. She died."  
Logan shuttered and looked down.  
"Do you see now my concern?" Sparrow questioned.  
"He didn't know." Logan said.  
"What?" Sparrow tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
"You said that part of the deal wasn't mentioned to him, there for he didn't know Oakvale would parish." Logan pointed out.  
"Foolish, ignorant boy." She sighed "It still doesn't change the fact that he was willing to kill to stay young and cheat his own death."  
Logan was quiet after that, and Sparrow turned and left.

By then it was two in the afternoon, and there was one thing that Logan was sure of at this point…  
Reaver had a lot of explaining to do…


	7. Reunion

Reaver hadn't returned until three that day. He walked in with a blank and stern face, removing his hat and coat on the coat hanger to the right of the door. He ran a hand through his black hair, letting out an irritated sigh. He noted Logan's presence in the library to his right, but didn't acknowledge him and began to walk upstairs. However before he could step upon the first stair a voice nagged at him.

"You're home." Logan commented.  
"I am" Reaver replied dully, he was in no mood for conversation- especially with Logan.

Logan rose from his spot and walked to his side, Reaver just watched him with an uninterested gaze. Logan studied his face "Something wrong?" Reaver replied with a simple "No." Though spoke it a bit too forcefully in Logan's opinion. Logan reached for him but Reaver simply walked passed him and up the stairs. Though he only made it half way before again being nagged.

"The hell?!" Logan growled.  
Reaver looked back at him "what?"  
"Your being cold to me!" Logan complained. "You left without saying anything, then you come home like this?"  
"Do not pester me, Logan." Reaver's tone chilled Logan straight to the bone. With that he walked upstairs and into his room, Logan, after a moment's hesitation fallowed him. When he entered he saw Reaver at his desk in the far corner of the room, a bottle of wine in hand. Logan watched as the other drank rather heavily, though didn't say anything.

"I thought I said to leave me alone." Reaver said blandly.  
"You said not to pester you." Logan corrected.  
"Don't be a smart ass." Reaver growled.

Logan walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck "I'm sorry." He sad with amusement.  
Reaver shifted uncomfortable, but ultimately said nothing.

"Did something happen at the factory? Or why did you have to go in early?" Logan questioned, nuzzling into the other's neck.  
With half lidded eyes Reaver responded dully "Nothing, I didn't have to go in." Logan looked at him questioningly "Then why did you?" Reaver shrugged "It's unimportant." Logan wanted to argue this further but decided to let the topic rest for now.

"Mother stopped by." He said.  
"Oh?" Reaver replied.  
"Yes. She said that I would be the one to inherit the throne." Logan said, watching the other intently- wanting to see his reaction.

"…That's nice."

Logan blinked. That was it? 'That's nice'? He had just told the other that he was to be crowned and all he could think of to say was 'that's nice'? Logan was irritated now.

"what is _wrong_ with you?" He demanded.  
Reaver hissed "There is nothing wrong, Logan. Leave me be."  
Logan wasn't having any of that. "No, I won't leave you alone! You acting weird and I wanna know why! So tell me!"  
Reaver was quiet a moment. "I'm in a bad mood."  
"Because…?" Logan pushed.  
"Is it wrong for me to have my bad days, Logan?" Reaver questioned.

Logan blinked "N-…no… I…" He found that he couldn't find the words to say, and Reaver didn't help anything by maintaining his silence. Logan squeezed him a bit tighter "…I… I was just concerned." He felt the body in his arms relax at his words. "I'm sorry." He added, barring his face in the other's shoulder.

"You need to stop growing up…" Reaver commented, his voice sounded a bit more like his usual self.  
Logan chuckled "Ha, not gonna happen. Sorry."  
Reaver smirked and let his head fall back onto the other's shoulder, eyes slipping closed "Stop apologizing so much. No one will respect you…"  
Logan raised his head and looked at him "Not sorry?" He questioned.  
Reaver laughed slightly "…you smart ass…"  
Logan smiled and pressed his lips to the other's.

The first reaction Reaver had was panic, but it quickly subsided into something he hadn't felt in a long time. However, he pushed Logan way seconds after contact. His head snapped forward and he covered his ears with his hands. Logan stared in shock and confusion.

"y-you… you can't just do that…" Reaver stuttered. Logan tipped his head to the side "Why?" Reaver shuttered but didn't reply.

Logan knelt down and looked up at him "is there something wrong with me?" Reaver stared at him, emerald eyes tinged with sadness "no,… no, no…" he cupped the other's face with his hands and embraced him softly "… there's nothing wrong with you…"

"Masta'!" Barry's harsh call irrupted their little conversation. Reaver rolled his eyes and sat up "What?!" The servant seemed to be downstairs and shouting up. "Sparrow wishes to have a meeting with you at the castle right away!"

Reaver was clearly angered by this "What the hell does she want?!"  
"I believe she said something about the factories and workers!" Barry replied.  
Logan watched are Reaver rose from his seat, clearly stricken with hate and rage. Then Barry was in the doorway "Shall… I say it isn't a good time?" Barry asked timidly.  
"Tell her I'll be there shortly." Reaver gritted through his teeth. Barry nodded quickly and delivered the message.

"You seem upset." Logan commented.  
"Oh, Really? I hadn't noticed." Reaver replied sarcastically. "I am in no mood for your mother's torments." He hissed.  
"Well surely you aren't but she is the queen you know." Logan pointed out.  
"Of this I am well aware Logan…" He muttered back.  
"Why not say you are busy?" Logan questioned.  
"… do you want me to get fired?" Reaver answered his question with one of his own.  
Logan blinked but before he could reply Reaver spoke first "The world doesn't function like a storybook or fairytale, Logan. Demands have to be met, and if they aren't someone has to pay for them. This is why I must see your mother, because if I don't, Avo knows I'll pay for it later."  
Logan's silence was all the answer he needed before he walked out, muscles still tense with annoyance and aggravation. He hopped into a carriage which sped away down the path to the castle. It wasn't long before he reached his destination and climbed out of the small transportation device. He trudged into the large front doors but straightened into his professional stance as he entered the throne room. Reaver gave the queen, who was sitting in the throne with a look of disinterest, a cheery grin and a pleasant aura; a clever façade he had spent hundreds of years perfecting.

"My 'queen'" Reaver greeted smoothly.  
"Reaver" Sparrow replied dully.  
"You called for me yes?" He questioned, raising a brow at her.  
Sparrow smiled "Yes, In fact I did." She then leaned forward and hissed "Stay. Away. From. My. Son."  
Reaver's Façade quickly faded and was replaced by true emotion. He scowled at the queen "That. That is why you sent for me?" His tone was bitter and his scowl was harsh and furious.  
For a moment Sparrow was stunned, though she did not show it. "Yes. It is." She growled. "He is just a boy, do not tamper with his delicate mind!"  
Reaver smirked darkly "Did it ever occur to you that this was not my intent?"  
"What?" Sparrow questioned.  
Reaver decided to humor the dumbfounded queen and elaborated "I did not intend to bed him, he on the other hand did."  
Sparrow was quiet a moment so Reaver continued. "You see, you cannot blame something on me that I did not in fact do-"  
"You Lie!" Sparrow cried.  
"I never lie- well, actually I lied about lying, I do lie- but this is truth." He chuckled. "But why exactly do you care?" He raised a brow and scowled again.  
"He is my son-"Sparrow began but Reaver interrupted "That you did not want, that you abused, that you tormented, that you hurt, that you ignored, that you abandoned?" Sparrow's eyes threatened to betray her as she fought back tears "T-that was not my intention… I-" Reaver again interrupted "You what? Didn't want to hurt him anymore so you destroyed his idea of a mother by abandoning him to me?" Now she was whimpering, something about the way Reaver spoke those words, something about the wicked man just tore at her ruthlessly. "N-No! I… Darius- He convinced me that he would be happier with you and that it would be better for me." She sniffled as Reaver rolled his eyes "Oh please! Do not try to exclude yourself from the situation by saying that you did it for someone else's sake! The man isn't even the boy's father- and he has a say in his fate?"

Sparrow was silent, other than the few sounds of sniffling and weeping and Reaver said no more. After a long period of awkward silence sparrow pulled herself together. "Well… I suppose I am being a rather poor host aren't I?"  
"You are." Reaver said dully.  
Sparrow laughed lightly "Why don't we go get some wine yes? At least then we can try to say this visit wasn't completely horrid."  
Reaver shrugged, the thought was very appealing to him. He followed the queen to the dining hall. He sat at the foot of the table and she at the head. Jasper poured them bother some wine and set out a few trays of appetizers and finger foods.  
Reaver raised a brow as the butler lit the candles at the center of the table "Is this a date or something? Or what is the meaning of all this?" Jasper just through him a happy smile "No, no, just trying to lighten the mood is all." As he turned however, Reaver could tell the man was both cursing him and scowling back at him.  
Reaver shrugged it off and sipped from the glass in front of him.  
"How have things gone at the factory?" Sparrow suddenly questioned.  
"Fine. Though you have me on a rather tight leash…" Reaver relied coolly.  
"And what exactly do you think would happen if I gave you some slack, hm? All hell would break loose, that's what! I'd be a fool to trust you anymore than I already am." She exclaimed. Reaver couldn't really argue for he too agreed things would probably get a bit… heated if he was in control.  
"Yes, well…" Sparrow cut him off "And the workers? I hear they've been causing you some trouble?" Reaver sighed "Again, just a little more slack and they'd never open their traps again…" Sparrow simply rolled her eyes in amusement. Reaver blinked, she was far too happy… "You're trying too hard, Sparrow…" He said dully, clearly unamused.  
She looked down at her glass and sighed "I know…"

Then there was silence again.  
"perhaps I should get going now.." Reaver said randomly, standing from his spot.  
"Oh… so soon?" She said "Well, I suppose that's alright… I don't have much to say anymore anyway."  
She then looked at him and smiled "I'll see to it you have a bit more freedom."  
Reaver glanced back over his shoulder and smiled darkly "Oh, no need to do that my queen. Forget I said anything at all." Then he was gone.

Sparrow raise a brow in confusion, Jasper mimicking her. Both had the same thought going through their heads. _What was that all about?_


	8. The Saint

Just a few days after his visit with the queen, Sparrow, fell deathly ill. She was weak, bed ridden, and she even began to have trouble breathing. None of the doctors in Albion were able to diagnose the problem. None of the healers were of any help. None of the priest's prayers were of any use. The Queen of Albion, Sparrow, only continued to worsen.

The tension between Reaver and Logan also refused to dissipate. They fought over the simplest of things and argued about the most ridiculous of subjects. The two seemed to be at each other's throats at every minute of every hour of every day. Barry had actually began avoiding being in a room with the two at the same time.

Albion seemed to have a gray cloud hanging over it. It was dull. Lifeless. The only light that shone in that dreary place was the smile of the princess. Ada seemed unfazed by the gloom, laughing and greeting those in the streets. When asked about the queen she would always respond "Oh, she'll get better! She's a strong one, she is!" Or "I'm sure mother will be better come tomorrow." The princess was truly optimistic, always looking on the bright sides of things. The princess, however, was no child any longer. She had become a woman. Golden hair flowing in the breeze, piercing sapphire eyes, and striking beauty. Though despite her having grown, she was still weak. Her emotions controlled her and she was ignorant. Refusing to believe what she didn't want to or was directly in front of her. It was for this reason that Sparrow could not choose her to take the throne.

Ada walked proudly through the streets, head held high. The citizens looked upon her with many mixed emotions. Some held a gaze of hope, others guilt, some anger, others disgust, some love, and others pride. The princess simply walked through town carelessly, a group of soldiers behind her. Their faces stern and threatening; complete opposite of Ada's happy, inviting smile. She slowly made her way to Reaver's manor. Her reasoning: To see her brother. The soldiers reasoning: To protect the youthful princess and to question Reaver of Sparrow's worsening condition.

Reaver sat in his library, eyes dull and drained, face hardened and depressed, hair unkempt, and cloths wrinkled. His emerald eyes were bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept in days. His breath smelled of various alcohols and the way his chair seemed to mold into his body, suggested that he hadn't moved since he sat down. It was then, while he seemed lost in thought, that the sweet princess's knuckles sounded on the heavy wooden door. "Reaver?" her voice chimed "Reaver, are you home?"

Barry should have been the one to answer the door, but he had taken the day off. To do what, Reaver wasn't sure. Why Reaver hadn't shot him right then and there was also beyond him, though it was probably because he refused to move from his seat in the library. Reaver mentally groaned, unable to do so physically- his throat was so dry and his vocals so unused. He stood slowly, decided that if he didn't answer the door, the girl would pester him.

Ada waited patiently and after a moment or two she decided to knock again, but before her hand met the door it swung open. Ada blinked at the rather rough looking man standing in the doorway. "Reaver?" She questioned. Reaver blinked "Yes, m'lady?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, so he swallowed. She stepped forward and reached out to him, dusting his hair back into it's usual style. "Are you alright? Are you ill?" She questioned, her blue eyes hinting concern. Reaver chuckled softly "Just fine, thank you…" Ada looked at him sadly "Do you need anything? Might I come in?" Reaver shrugged and stepped aside for the princess. Once she had entered however he began to close the door but stopped when a fist blocked his action. The head guard scowled at him angrily "we have some questions, so I hope you don't mind that we too come in…" Reaver smiled wolfishly at the man, almost sadistically. "Actually I do mind… Does it look as though I am in the mood for your bullshit?" Ada flinched inside at the sudden use of curse words. The guard smiled back "Does it look like I care what mood you're in?" Reaver itched to pull his gun, His hand actually stuttered at his side. Ada seemed to note this and stepped forward "Just for a few minutes would you please speak with them?" She asked, holding his arm and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I promise that we wont take too much of your time." Reaver watched her with little interest, but stepped aside and watched the men enter. "Displease me even the slightest I will kill you." Reaver mumbled. The captain of the squad nodded " I think you've made that perfectly clear." Reaver smirked sarcastically "I try." Ada stepped forward once more "Um, before you all start, is Logan here?" As though summoned Logan appeared on the stairs "Ada?"

Logan looked at the soldiers "What's going on?" He demanded to no one in particular. "I wanted to see you." Ada said. "and them?" Logan raised a brow at the uniformed men. "They wished to talk with Reaver." Ada replied. "Can I speak with you?" Logan looked at Reaver and then at Ada, but ultimately nodded and the two disappeared up onto the balcony overlooking the backyard. "What is it?" Logan questioned. "I came to talk to you about mother." She replied softy. "What about her?" Logan questioned, looking at her in confusion. Ada blinked "She… She is very ill Logan. I fear for her." Logan rolled his eyes "You worry too much, she'll be fine." Ada frowned "Do you even know the details?" Logan looked out at the sea "I don't think I need to know because she'll be just fine." Ada looked down at her feet "No one knows whats wrong with her. She keeps getting worse. No medicine has helped her, the doctors don't know what to do…" Logan blinked "It… it's that bad?" Ada nodded "I'm afraid. I keep telling myself she's going to get better, but deep down…" she stopped, and Logan didn't need her to go on. "…and no one knows or has any Idea of what's happening…" Ada looked up at him "Well…" He looked at her "Well..?" Ada sighed and continued " They brought in a poison expert and he thinks she was poisoned." Logan blinked in disbelief "Poisoned?" She nodded. "By who?" He asked to his dismay her reply was "They have a few suspects… A merchant, a bandit, a solider, a servant, and Reaver."

Reaver leaned against the wall and listened to the story these men were telling him "So you think I poisoned the Queen of Albion." The squad leader nodded "We have reports of you acting strangely when you met with her days before she fell ill, and you were on of the few who came in contact with her." Reaver shrugged "That means nothing." The uniformed man frowned "It means enough. You also have quite a reputation. Not to mention the queen, the prince and yourself have been having a… difficult time with one another. No?" Reaver glared "I think it's time you leave…" the leader glared back "and I think you should be imprisoned." Reaver smiled and pulled his gun and pressing it to the other's forehead "Yes, but the difference between you and I is that I always get what I want… regardless of how I get it." Then there was a sound like thunder, then a thud, then the sound of guns being loaded, then five more thunderous booms, finally followed by five dull thuds. Logan and Ada ran down to the main floor, Ada clung to Logan and cried when she saw the slaughter. Logan just sighed "You need to learn to control that temper of yours." Reaver, who had an everlasting wolfish grin, looked at him through glassy green eyes. "Well perhaps people shouldn't play Russian roulette with a fully loaded gun."

After a few hours of cleaning and consoling, the three sat at the dining table. "…So… Reaver. You didn't poison my mother?" Ada asked. "Mon cherri, for all the hate and anger I have for your dearest mother, I could not take her away from you or Logan. No. I had no part in your mother's illness." Logan looked down at the wood of the dark table. Ada mimicking him. "I see… then I'll see to it that you are taken off the suspect list. I trust you. I believe you. You took care of my mother in her darkest of times, and raised my brother when she could not. I never believed you to be involved with her misfortune…" She said, turning her sapphire gaze to meet his emerald one, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you." Reaver replied, a smile spreading to across his own lips. "I'll… also see if I can… explain the situation of the guardsmen." She said softly. Reaver just chuckled "If you can't that's fine, dear. I'll wiggle my way out of it somehow." The two rose from their seats and Reaver showed her to the door. Ada walked outside, but before she left she turned and wrapped her arms around the industrialist's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Feel better, okay?" her words were spoken like delicate thread woven into silk and Reaver almost forgot to keep his façade in place.

"Thank you… I'll try."


	9. The Remembrance

After Ada had left, Reaver had returned inside. His eyes landing on Logan who was beginning to walk back upstairs. They hadn't been speaking much, and Logan had even gone back to sleeping in his own room- then again it wouldn't have mattered anyway since Reaver wasn't exactly sleeping lately.  
"Logan." He had called out to stop the boy. Logan had turned his head to look at him. "Yes?" His tone was empty. "Why don't you come out to the garden's with me, hm?" He offered.

At first, Logan was about to refuse, but he couldn't remember why he didn't want to go so he decided that maybe they could try and patch their dwindling relationship. "…Alright…" he spoke, coming back down and walking with the other out into the gardens. The roses were as red as they were when he had first came to this place and he smiled subconsciously in remembrance. Reaver's voice drew him back to the present "I wanted to apologize for my behavior as of late…"  
Logan blinked, he hadn't been expecting that especially from Reaver. "Oh?" was the only thing Logan could think to say.  
"Yes… I have been rather cold to you. It's just… I haven't been feeling like myself lately." Reaver tried to explain. "Why is that?" Logan asked. "To be honest with you, I am not sure…" He admitted. "I feel hollow, like a black hole or a void… and I guess I just let my emotion- or lack of- get the best of me. So I wanted to apologize…"  
Logan nodded "I see… I am sorry you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you or at least known what was going on." Reaver shrugged "You know me… I hate to have to rely on others." Logan smirked at this, simply because it was so true. Reaver despised help, why, he wasn't sure. He had just supposed that the other felt the need to prove himself. "I know… and I forgive you. Everyone stumbles every now and again. However, I want to be there for you like you were there for me."  
Reaver smirked at that "yes, well… It's time for me to start being the parent again…" Logan glanced at him "I am no longer a child, I am in no need for a parent." Reaver frowned at that "No, I suppose not…"  
Logan frowned as well "I'm not saying I don't want you around-" Reaver shook his head "No, no, I know." Logan continued "I'm just saying I don't need you to raise me… I am an adult now, I am capable of many things." Reaver nodded "I know." The older sighed and stopped walking, his eyes shadowed and hidden behind his dark hair. Logan had stopped too and looked back at him questioningly "Something wrong?"  
Reaver sighed "Yes… there is always something wrong, something out of place… I guess I just haven't felt the weight of it all until just recently…" Logan stared at his guardian with eyes of sorrow, Reaver had crumbled over the past few weeks, though he had hidden it so well that he had never noticed. He stepped toward the man dressed in white and grasped his shoulders "What can I do to help share the weight then." Logan was slightly surprised at his own words. They sounded so determined and strong, though that was far from the truth. In all honesty, though he himself would never admit it, Logan was terrified of Reaver's thoughts and feelings. There had always been something dark about Reaver, something humanly wrong, and the past couple of days this 'wrongness' had strengthened.  
Logan was generally surprised when Reaver fell forward into his arms, and was also surprised at how the other was pressing his full weight against him. Logan had actually stumbled back, but he held his ground.  
"just give me something to lean on… nothing more." Reaver spoke quietly, gripping the loose material around Logan's chest. Logan blinked but held him close despite his surprise. "Alright…" was the only thing he was able to say.  
"Why don't we get something to eat?" Logan suggested, it was about dinner time. The sun's rays were slowly disappearing behind the horizon. Reaver glanced up at him, clearly exhausted. "and tonight I think I'll sleep with you, you know, like we used to." Logan continued. He had noted the flicker behind the emerald irises that suggested Reaver liked the idea. Reaver nodded and pulled himself away from the younger, a smile on his face "Yes… that'd be nice…" His voice was odd, but his face was familiar. Logan slowly nodded and followed after the other.  
Logan hadn't been expecting Reaver to cook, in fact he didn't think the other even knew how to; however he was pleasantly surprised when the other brought out some sort of meat, steamed vegetables, and Fruit salad. "That looks good." He commented. Reaver nodded "It better…" They both laughed lightly as he set the platter down on the table and sat across from the other. They ate in a comfortable silence. No words were required; again it reminded Logan of when he first came here. He looked up at Reaver and noticed that his brown eyes met a pair of piercing green. Logan froze, feeling his face heat up. Reaver didn't blink, just stared at him curiously. Logan tried to eat once more but found that he couldn't. His face was a bright shade of red now. "W-what?!" He demanded, looking at Reaver again, only this time he saw amusement written all over the other's face. He felt his face flush a deeper shade of crimson and he squirmed awkwardly. Reaver just laughed and continued eating. "I don't understand you…" Logan grumbled. "Yes, but I do you and that's all that matters." Reaver replied coolly, making Logan blush again.

Reaver had cleaned up the table after they had finished. "I didn't think you could cook." Logan said, watching as the other washed dishes in the sink. "You underestimate me?" Reaver questioned. Logan smirked and shook his head "no… I just never saw you do it before so I assumed you couldn't" Reaver smiled "Do not make accusations or come to conclusions just because you haven't seen something." Logan shrugged and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his hips. Reaver didn't seem to mind, so Logan rested his chin on the other's shoulder.  
"What do you think about mother?"  
Reaver hadn't been expecting the question "What do you mean?" Logan watched the dishes and soapy water "Well, Ada just believed you… with a single statement. No one would just admit to poisoning the queen, but she just believed you when you said you didn't." Reaver frowned "You think I did?" Logan shook his head "No… I just don't understand why more questioning wasn't done." Reaver blinked "Well this is why you're mother chose you and not Ada. She's a sweet girl, but she's too dim witted when it comes to people. She thinks everyone is innocent, when in fact everyone is guilty." Logan nodded, the other's words made sense in his mind.  
Reaver dried his hands and turned around, facing the other. "I believe that it's time to sleep. You have a busy day of training and studying tomorrow." Logan blinked "I'm surprised you still pay attention to that." Reaver smiled, and hugged the other close "Of course I keep up with that kind of thing." Logan purred happily.

That night was the first Reaver had slept in days; Cuddled close to the other. Logan too slept better that night, even if Reaver was practically suffocating him in a death grip hug.

The morning after Logan woke to the sound of Reaver's voice, though it was not pleasant nor was it directed at him. "Barry!?" His voice roared through the halls "Ready my horse!"  
_horse? Where is he going? What's going on?  
_His tired thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the ginger haired butler "Right away 'masta!" Then Reaver's voice was directed at him, though it was not nearly as harsh. In fact. It almost sounded nervous. "Logan, love, wake up. We have to go, now." Logan's eyes were open in a flash, the tone alone was terrifying for him to hear, but there was also an urgency? "What's going on?" Logan questioned, sounding just as though he was still a child of only six years. "It's your mother. We must hurry." Reaver explained. Logan was out of bed and dressed in a matter of minutes. He ran downstairs and outside where Barry had been saddling a large black steed. Reaver had with him Logan's brown steed. Logan watched curiously as the two readied the strong horses. Reaver's voice had snapped him out of trance "Logan! Lets go!" Reaver was on the Large black horse, who paced back and forth impatiently. Lucifer is what Logan believed Reaver had named him. Logan quickly climbed onto the brown steed which he named Cornelius. Reaver had taken off down the gravel path, Logan hot on his heels. "What's wrong with Sparrow?!" He called at him. "Her illness! I believe if I had heard correctly that she is in really bad shape and I wanted you to see her one last time should she not pull through!" He shouted back. Logan was stunned "She's dieing?!" when Reaver didn't respond he assumed that Sparrow was in fact dieing.  
It wasn't long before they reached the castle, Logan led the way up to the Royal bedroom where his mother lay.

A doctor was at the foot of the bed, a nurse behind him. His stepfather hovered at the side of the bed-his back facing Logan- and in the center of it all, His mother lie. Logan almost broke down right there. The day his sister was brought into this world resembled that of the day his mother would leave it. His big brown eyes were wide with fear, horror, and sadness. Reaver stood behind him, emotionless. Logan slowly entered the room and walked to the edge of the bed. When the hero queen looked at him with her dull blue eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Lo…gan..?" She reached for her son with a shaky hand and Logan grasped it firmly "Yes, mother?" His voice shook and tears flooded his eyes. "I… I am so… very… sorry…" She spoke in a rough voice. "I forgive you…" He sobbed. "Lo..gan?" sweat matted her hair and her pale skin. "Yes…" Logan acknowledged her. "I…I…" She was struggling to speak. "I love you." She finally managed to say. Before Logan was able to speak, she inhaled sharply and arched her back- wrenching into a coughing fit. The doctor tried to restrain her but it was no use, her body shook and jolted with each wet couch and shuttering breath. Blood sprayed from her lips and filled her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Then, there was silence. Logan sat there, eyes wide and blood spattered face.

The hero queen, Sparrow, had choked to death on her own blood.


	10. Misplaced Anger

Logan had refused to leave Sparrow's side for two days- not eating, drinking, or sleeping. He just sat there holding his deceased mother's hand. Finally, Reaver stepped forth on the third night; Starvation, dehydration and sleep deprivation evident in youth.  
"Logan…"  
The younger didn't respond.  
"Logan." Reaver tried again.  
Still nothing.

Reaver frowned, having had enough of the boy's stubbornness. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. At first, Logan didn't react, but as Reaver began to pull him away from the corpse he began to struggle. Wiggling and squirming, kicking and hitting, screaming and biting.  
"Let go! No! Let me go! Stop it! LET GO!" Logan roared, trying to pull away from him, though he was no match. Lack of essential food, water, and sleep making him weak. Finally Reaver was able to pull him from the room and into the hall. Once out in the hall, he released the boy. Logan quickly rounded on him, slamming his fists into his chest repeatedly and Reaver just let him; taking every blow.

"This is your fault! You did this! WHY!? You killed her! It's your fault! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"  
Logan wailed. Reaver said nothing.

Finally the new king had worn himself out, and he collapsed, Reaver catching him and guiding him gently to his knees. Logan sobbed helplessly into the chest he had been pounding on for the past few minutes, and Reaver just held him. He did not shed a tear, he did not show expression. He was blank. Jasper ran up the stairs and stopped when he saw the scene. He walked quietly up beside Reaver "Can I get either of you anything?" He asked, his voice was low and sorrowful. Logan was too busy sobbing to respond, but Reaver nodded. "A hot cup of tea and a hot chocolate if you are able…" Jasper returned to the lower level of the castle and began preparing the requested drinks. Reaver picked up the boy and carried him down to the lounge. He sat in front of a fire with Logan resting on his lap. Jasper arrived with the drinks and had kindly offered a blanket, which Reaver gladly accepted. "Jasper, before you go, I don't suppose you have any peppermint schnapps do you?" Jasper nodded and returned within minutes with the bottle of liqueur. Reaver poured a generous amount into the hot chocolate and handed it to Logan, who hesitantly accepted. Reaver placed the bottle down on the end table and sipped from his tea as Logan began to calm in his arms. Neither of them spoke, just sat and listened to the crackling of the fire. After Logan had finished his drink he immediately passed out. Reaver took the glass and set in next to the bottle of liqueur. He made sure the other was tucked in well before also settling into a state of slumber.

When dawn broke, the fire was out and Logan was alone. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. His head ached and his stomach hurt- probably from the, now three, days without food. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes on his surroundings. Reaver was now standing directly in front of him, emotionless and blank like the night before. Logan jumped and stumbled back, Reaver catching him and holding him firmly in place. "Are you alright?" He questioned. It took a minute for the question to register in his mind, but finally Logan nodded. "Y-yes…" He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. "Last night… I-" Logan began. Reaver stopped him "It's alright." He ruffled the boy's hair gently, and turned to Leave. "You are always welcome at the manor; however you are the King of Albion now, so I don't expect too many visits." Reaver said "But don't think you won't be doing business with me, so remember what I have taught you. If you do, you will be fine." Before Reaver made it to the door he felt arms around him "Thank you." Logan said quietly. "I will come by as often as I can, and you are welcome here as well." Reaver smirked and nodded "I should hope so."

With that he was gone.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write more next time! Thank you to those who left a review! I really appreciate it_


End file.
